The Agency Training Handbook Amanda Style
by Grey Fool
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be an Agent and work along side with someone like Lee? Amanda has. So come and step inside this collection of short stories and read how Amanda becomes from a Civilian Auxiliary to a full time Agent. Please Read and Review


_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter in _Agency Training Manuel: Amanda Style

_The idea of a Manuel came to me when I realize that some of the other ideas I had in my head were also of Amanda's training. So instead of posting them as separate stories, I decided to post them all as one story._

_The way this works is that the Bold print will supply what I envision the handbook saying on how an agent is supposed to do the training. Then it will go on with the story. As for timelines, each one will take place at different points in the show. _

_Before we get on with the story a couple of quick thanks:_

_First thanks to Swissmiss for coming up with this idea. After talking with each other one night, we both realized that in all of the seasons of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Amanda only did one interrogation and that was classed as a 'Class C Interrogation'. We both wondered how it would look if Amanda did a 'Class A interrogation'. This is the result of that idea._

_Also I would like to thank my beta for once again keeping me on track with everything._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story_

_Summary: Lee finds the perfect way for Amanda to practice interrogation skills. Can you guess who is being interrogated?_

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

**The following pages of the Agency Handbook are property of the Agency and may not be read without authorization.**

**Interrogation Techniques: Class A.**

**In the course of his (her) duties the agent may be called upon to interrogate a suspect. During the course of an interrogation, the suspect may be unwilling to cooperate. This may cause the Agent to take a course in which the suspect undergoes harsh questioning tactics. This is known as a Class A interrogation.**

**The following basic principles apply:**

**Use a gruff voice and if necessary, get into the suspect face**

**Threaten the suspect with unusual type of punishment**

**If necessary get into the suspects face to make yourself appear more threatening.**

**Never let your personal feelings get in the way of interrogating a suspect.**

**Successful use of interrogation Class A techniques on a suspect is a priority status suspended only by emergency situations or agents' personal discretion. After obtaining the information, please contact your superior to discuss the correct course of action.**

Lee looked into the interrogation room where the suspect was seated then turned back to Amanda.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked.

Amanda shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Lee took her arms in his hands and rubbed them gently a couple of times. "Hey, you listen to me. You're one of the best agents I've ever worked with. You are at the top of all your classes and the Class C interrogation a couple of weeks ago was excellent. Now we've got to work on those Class A skills."

"Lee, I know that. I'm just…just really nervous."

Lee lifted up her chin so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Hey…you'll be great in there and I'll be right behind you following your lead. Okay?"

Amanda ducked her head a little. "Yeah…okay."

Lee smiled and tucked her to his side. "Let's go."

With that, they stepped into the interrogation room. Lee went and sat down in the corner of the room while Amanda stood in front of the suspect with a file in her hand.

Amanda spoke first. "All right, let's see here. You are being brought up on multiple charges. Theft, breaking and entering, damaged property, and…oooo, failure to report in. I will tell you this is not going to be pretty…Tell you what. We can go with the easy way of doing this or the hard way. The easy way would be just to answer our questions and the hard way…well I'll let my partner here decide what the hard way should be.

Lee interrupted Amanda. "I much prefer the hard way, too."

The suspect looked between them with a slight look of fear. "Hey what are you trying to be here? Are you spies or something?"

Amanda just ignored him. "Taking the easy way will be so much better for you. While you'll still be punished, the truth will come out. And you know the truth has this habit of coming out no matter what. Course the punishment will be a lot lighter sentence then if you choose the hard way."

The suspect just crossed his arms. "I don't have to tell you anything. I'm an American Citizen, and you have no right to treat me like this. The law states that I'm innocent until proven guilty."

Amanda just threw up her hands and would have walked out of the interrogation room had Lee not stepped in front of her.

"Uh Amanda…"

"I will not sit and watch this happen again. It was bad enough the last time I did. But to go through it again? No, no I will not do it. I won't stand here while another man has his limbs being ripped out of his body one by one. All that blood and gore…it took almost a year for the stench just to leave the room. You are on your own, Buster."

Just as Amanda was about to walk out the door, the suspect spoke up.

"Wait," he called out, "What do you want to know?"

Amanda turned back to the suspect and pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. As soon as she was settled, Amanda pulled out the folder and opened it up.

"Let us start with your whereabouts. In the past forty-eight hours you've missed several of your check-ins. And as someone who is on probation, I would you want to go back to the straight and narrow. And the only way to do that is to be honest about where you've been."

"Well I…"

"But since you've not been checking in, there have been a string of crimes that have been committed while you were off the radar. We've had reports of gas being taken. And missing gas makes people think that a criminal is about to go around and start major fires. Then there have been small items that have been either "misplaced" or stolen. Like a set of keys that has been missing for the past twenty-four hours. "

The suspect stammered, "But I…I…"

Amanda continued on, "Which tend to make people think you are going to be breaking and entering in a way to make it look like it there has not been a crime committed. Then we've had tread looking a little bit more worn than usual in uneven places and…heh, if we have to add speeding to the list of charges then we're looking at a whole new set of punishments to choose from."

"Wait I…"

"Then there is the issue with a broken camera and destroyed film. Now if you are trying to cover up your crimes by destroying evidence, it would be best to just get the truth out in the open right now."

The suspect looked confused. "Uh…could you repeat the question?"

Lee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What it comes down to, Phillip, is did you drive the corvette without my permission and did you destroy Jamie's camera because he caught you in my car? Now, are you going to answer the questions or does your mother have to repeat herself?"

Phillip panicked slightly; "What? No Lee, Mom, you know I would never touch the corvette without your permission. As for Jamie's camera, I may call him a wormbrain…"

Lee and Amanda spoke in unison, "Don't call your brother a wormbrain."

"But I would never intentionally destroy anything of his. There have been these bullies picking on him at school lately. Maybe they have something to do with the camera. I know it was not me."

Amanda turned towards Lee as he stood up to come closer to her.

She spoke in a hushed tone. "Do you think we should believe him?"

"We've got no proof he really did anything. "

Amanda nodded and turned towards Phillip. "All right, you're free to go. Just remember I'm keeping my eye on you."

With that Lee and Amanda stepped out of the kitchen which they had been using as an interrogation Room.

As they stepped away from the kitchen entryway, Amanda turned towards Lee.

"So what do you think Lee?"

Lee took her into his arms. "I think that was," he gave her a peck on the nose, "about perfect. You might, you know, ask a question and let the suspect answer it every now and then."

"Awww Lee. You know I'm at my best when I confuse people to death."

"Hmm…that I do. That's why I think we're going to have to give your technique a name . How does the Enemy Confuser sound?"

Amanda just laughed and shook her head. After giving Lee another kiss, she went upstairs to their room.

At that moment, Phillip came out of the kitchen and looked up at Lee.

"So how did I do?"

Lee smiled, "You were great. You stuck to the script perfectly."

"Do you think she's going to get that part in the next few days?"

"Oh I think she'll get the Black Belt Confuser part just fine."

"Great when is opening night?"

Lee looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know, I don't think she has ever told me. But I'll let you know when she does. Oh and, uh, Phillip?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever touch my corvette or Jamie's camera, that interrogation in there will not be scripted next time."

With that Lee walked upstairs.

When Lee was out of sight, Phillip just shook his head. "Maybe they should lay off the James Bond movies for a while. They took that interrogation scene way too seriously. The next thing I know, they'll think that they are spies."

**This concludes the Agency Hand book Interrogation techniques Class A**

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_So how many people expected it to be Phillip that was on the receiving end? _

_Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed the story. I'm also curious as to whether or not I should keep this format or just write the story. Please let me know what you think. _

_Just so you know, I do not know when I will post a next chapter either here or in the Filming Revenge story. Nothing is ready at the moment. But I hope to post again soon. And I look forward to seeing you during my next story:_

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King: Filming Revenge_

_Also if anyone has any ideas or suggestions they would like to see happen please leave them in a review or PM me. And I will look into it._

_Again please read and review and have a wonderful day._


End file.
